Many organizations use database systems to organize information. It is not uncommon for an organization to use multiple database systems. For example, a large business may use one system for customer relation management, one system for billing, one system to gather information from a web portal, one system for enterprise resource planning, and one system for customer support. These and other systems are referred to generically as database systems. Because of the multiple systems, one problem that arises is that there are differences in the information in the different databases even if the information is tied to the same customer company, supplier company, person, product or material. In some cases, the information is not the same because the company has moved, changed name, merged, or been acquired. Another problem that arises is that there may be multiple records in one database or multiple databases that all refer to the same company. In some cases, the multiple records arise because a database record was input with a spelling difference in company name or the company name was entered with a different punctuation or capitalization (i.e. Company Name, Inc. or Company Name Incorporated). It would be useful if the database information could be consolidated into one list eliminating differences in or multiple copies of information.